DARK FATED
by Hanyo4
Summary: Hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan, namun ia masih diwajibkan untuk melakukan suatu hal—bertahan hidup. Bro!AkaKuro. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


**DARK FATED**

 **[Tetsuya P.O.V]**

Aku selalu mengagumi sosoknya—kakakku. Ia selalu saja terlihat keren di mataku. Aku mengaguminya seperti seorang fans mengagumi idolanya. Bukan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Umur kami berbeda tiga tahun. Tapi, kata 'akrab' tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan kami.

Sosoknya seperti sang idola yang berada di atas panggung penuh cahaya. Menarik seluruh perhatian orang lain akan talentanya. Sedangkan, aku hanya berada di antara kumpulan orang, di tempat yang redup. Meneriakkan namanya, walaupun sadar bahwa ia takkan pernah memperhatikanku.

Kami, keluarga Akashi di tuntut untuk sempurna. Tapi bagi mereka, aku hanyalah barang cacat yang tak bernilai. Tak ada talenta yang bisa dibanggakan.

Hingga hari itu tiba, mereka mulai memperhatikanku. Memperlakukanku seolah aku ada. Membutuhkanku seolah aku adalah harapan terakhir bagi mereka. Namun, tetap saja aku dan dirinya tak akan pernah bisa dekat. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku selalu berada di belakangnya.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong To Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Tema : Kategori non-romance, Keluarga AkaKuro**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Bro!AkaKuro**

 **Didedikasikan untuk : #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Pagi itu termasuk hari yang cerah. Akan tetapi, kediaman Akashi tak pernah cerah baginya—si bungsu yang selalu didiskriminasi.

Ia hadir di meja itu karena tak mau hasil bumi yang disajikan terbuang sia-sia. Keheningan selalu menyelimuti mereka. Walaupun kadang ada percakapan yang didominasi oleh sang sulung dan sang ayah yang membicarakan soal bisnis, tetapi berhubung si sulung tak ada maka kepala keluarga Akashi itu bungkam. Menyibukkan diri dengan membaca berita politik.

Ia tidak mengerti. Dan juga tak peduli.

Tangan kirinya yang terbungkus perban putih mengambil segelas susu sapi dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya masih terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Terpaksa, ia harus menjadi orang kidal akhir-akhir ini.

Tak ada satu pun dari keluarganya yang peduli akan kondisi fisiknya. Sekalipun jika ia hadir dengan menggunakan kursi roda, toh sang ayah tak peduli. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya akan mentap dirinya sendu, mengasiani dirinya yang malang.

Rasa sakit baik fisik maupun batin membuat hatinya mati.

Andai kata kehidupan ini adalah sebuah _game_ , dirinya mungkin hanya menjadi _NPC_ — _Non Player Character_ , figuran saja.

"Ini, Tetsuya- _sama_ " seorang _maid_ menyodorkan beberapa kapsul kehadapan pemuda _aqua_ itu. Diliriknya sang ayah yang masih sibuk membaca Koran berbahasa Inggris. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya masih diwajibkan untuk melakukan suatu hal—bertahan hidup.

Dengan mengangguk samar, Tetsuya meraih kapsul warna-warni itu. Menelannya langsung dan meneguk segelas air putih.

Pahitnya obat selalu sama. Tapi, setidaknya itu tak lebih pahit dari kehidupan yang harus di jalaninya.

Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, ia beranjak lalu menunduk hormat. Pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah, walaupun tak ada satu pun orang yang akan berkata " _Itterashai_ " kepadanya.

Harinya selalu sama, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Takakan ada yang peduli padanya. Awalnya, banyak orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Menawarkan berbagai macam hal untuk menarik perhatiannya. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya tahu bahwa mereka melakukan hal itu semata-mata karena ia keluarga Akashi. Dan ia muak. Sangat muak.

Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu orang yang setia di sampingnya—seorang pengganggu bagi Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga, murid pindahan dari Amerika yang selalu mengekorinya. Tak pernah berhenti berbicara kepadanya, walaupun orang itu tahu kalau ia seperti berbicara dengan tembok.

Seperti hari ini contohnya, ketika ruangan kelas cukup ramai karena guru yang kebetulan mengisi jam pelajaran sedang tidak hadir. Sehingga membuat para murid berkeliaran bebas di ruangan kelas.

Kagami yang duduk di depan Tetsuya, memutar bangkunya menghadap pemuda ringkih itu. Tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kudengar,dulu saat SMP kau bermain basket. Mau bergabung di klub basket bersama ku, Akashi?" tawar Kagami.

Tetsuya menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya, lalu memandang lekat sang lawan bicara. "Tidak. Aku sudah berhenti." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Hal tersebut mengundang kerutan di kening si alis bercabang. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya menghembuskan napas. "Karena aku membencinya!" jawabnya ketus.

Entah sejak kapan, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia menutup diri dari seluruh dunia, membiarkan dirinya tersakiti sendirian.

Kagami menatap mata Tetsuya tajam. "Kau berbohong." ucapnya.

Tetsuya terkejut,walaupun masih dapat tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tak mau menyangkal apa yang Kagami katakan.

"Apa itu karena cedera di tangan kirimu, Akashi? Sebegitu parahkah cedera yang kau terima,sampai tidak bisa bermain basket lagi?" tanyanya polos.

Sungguh, Kagami sangatlah bodoh untuk menebak suatu hal. Tangan kirinya memang terbungkus perban, tetapi bukan itu cederanya. Ia hanya berhenti bermain basket karena semua itu tak bergunanya. Lagipula, kondisi fisiknya tidak sanggup membiarkannya untuk melakukan olah raga yang berat.

Ah, bukan. Bukan seperti itu juga.

Tetsuya memang berhenti bermain basket. Hal itu memang merupakan satu-satunya pelariannya untuk melepaskan segala hal. Tetapi ia berhenti bukan karena kemauannya, melainkan karena sang ayah—Akashi Masaomi—merenggut basket darinya. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa membakar sepasang sepatu yang menyimpan banyak cerita di dalamnya.

Sepasang iris berwarna _aqua_ itu memandang langit. Mencoba menebak-nebak ujung dari cakrawala. Salah satu tangannya menjadi pertumpuan dagu seraya bergumam kecil, "Bukan urusanmu, Kagami- _kun_."

 **. . . . .**

Bau rumah sakit selalu sama. Dan Tetsuya benci hal itu. Amat membencinya, sampai-sampai ia ingin meledakkannya.

Di tempat inilah kebebasannya di renggut. Takdir kejam yang menjerat dirinya dengan duri.

Fokusnya tenggelam dalam sebuah novel yang sedang dibacanya. Novel yang menceritakan sebuah romansa gelap dengan akhir yang tragis. Cerita favoritnya.

Ah, tentu. Ada sebuah ruangan yang harus ia kunjungi di sini.

Tapi toh, untuk apa?

Kewajibanlah yang menuntutnya hadir disini.

"Akashi Tetsuya"

Panggilan dari seorang perawat membuatnya menutup buku. Sambil mengangguk sekilas, ia beranjak melangkah seraya menggenggam erat tasnya.

Jujur, ia takut. Sangat takut.

"Ayo, kita mulai tesnya." ucap si perawat lembut. Namun, kelembutannya tak mampu membuat rasa takut itu menguap pergi.

 **. . . . .**

Lagi-lagi obatnya bertambah banyak. Ia merasa fisiknya sudah sampai di ambang batas. Operasi besar telah dijadwalkan untuk bulan depan, entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Akan tetapi, pemuda ringkih itu sama sekali tidak terbiasa. Ia takut nyawanya akan berakhir di meja operasi, sementara belum ada satu pun mimpinya yang terwujud.

Tunggu, mimpi?

Ah. Tetsuya lupa kalau dirinya pernah punya mimpi. Tawa hambar sontak keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lama, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Membasahi pipinya yang pucat bak porselen.

Ia semakin bertanya-tanya. Jika dirinya telah tiada, adakah orang yang menangisi kepergiannya? Akankah sang ayah menyesal dan merasa bersalah kepadanya? Apakah sang kakak—Akashi Seijurou, yang selalu ia kagumi itu... Akan menangis, memintanya hidup kembali?

Huh, yang benar saja.

Kisah tragis di novel favoritnya masih lebih indah ketimbang kenyataan yang ada. Dirinya tak pernah mau menyandang nama Akashi, tetapi juga tak bisa memilih oleh siapa ia dilahirkan nantinya.

"Argh..." Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit. Tangan kanannya menumpu seluruh tubuhnya. Istirahat yang cukup pasti akan membuatnya baik kembali.

Perlahan, kesadarannya terenggut. Ia meluncur bebas ke dunia dimana sama sekali tidak ada aturan di dalamnya. Dimana marga Akashinya lepas.

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, Seijurou masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Membelai lembut pucuk kepala si bungsu. Membiarkan setetes air mengalir turun dari sepasang _deep crimson_ itu.

"Tetaplah hidup, Tetsuya." bisiknya lirih, begitu lirih serupa hembusan angin di luar sana.

Walaupun tidak dekat, Seijurou sangat menyangi adik satu-satunya itu. Persetan dengan titel Akashi yang membatasi dirinya, ia merasa menjadi pecundang besar disini. Pecundang yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi punggung ringkih yang ada dihadapannya.

Seijurou ingin melepaskan segalanya. Segalanya, termasuk beban yang Tetsuya pikul sendiri. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kekuasaan mutlak berada di tangan ayahnya. Kekuasaan yang tak bisa di tentang.

Lagi pula, Seijurou tahu.

Beban yang Tetsuya pikul, semua itu adalah karena dirinya.

 **. . . . .**

Sekali lagi, ruangan itu diisi keheningan. Tak ada yang kata-kata yang terlontar di antara ketiga penghuni meja makan itu, sampai sesosok pemuda bermahkota _crimson_ memasuki ruangan.

"Seijurou? Kapan kamu pulang?" tanya sang Ayah keheranan, ketika melihat anak kebanggannya hadir di meja makan.

Seijurou duduk di bangku yang disediakan di samping ayahnya, lalu meneguk segelas susu sapi hingga habis setengahnya. "Tadi malam, _O_ _tou-sama_ " jawabnya dengan sopan.

Akashi Masaomi masih belum puas dengan jawaban anaknya. Sepengetahuannya, si sulung masih harus berada di 'tempat itu', mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi tempo hari. "Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang? Bukankah—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika sang bungsu berdiri dan izin untuk pamit. "Aku berangkat dulu, _O_ _tou-sama,_ _O_ _kaa-sama,_ _N_ _ii-sama_ _._ " ucapnya datar, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekilas, Seijurou melirik punggung adiknya sebelum hilang di balik pintu. Sementara, sang ayah yang tak mau repot-repot membalas ucapan Tetsuya, langsung kembali ke topik awal.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya selalu saja diabaikan. **Selalu**.

Ia iri dengan kakaknya, tetapi ia juga sadar bahwa mereka bagai langit dan bumi. Sangat jauh berbeda. Diskriminasi yang sangat kental terlihat dari perilaku Masaomi yang bahkan tak memberikan Tetsuya fasilitas yang layak.

Tidak seperti Seijurou yang senantiasa bepergian menggunakan mobil mewah, pemuda dengan iris _aqua_ itu harus rela berjalan kaki. _Oh well_ , Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing.

Tak ada gunanya juga jika ia menaiki mobil mewah setiap hari, yang ia butuhkan hanya perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Dirinya bagai raga tanpa nyawa. Kehidupannya seperti film hitam putih yang bisu. Takkan ada yang berubah, sekalipun ia mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu gerbang SMA Seirin. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan alis bercabang menyambut kedatangannya. "Yo, Akashi!" sapanya dengan semangat.

Tetsuya hanya memandang pemuda itu sejenak, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki ke tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Kagami—yang tak mau ambil pusing karena terlalu sering diabaikan, lantas mengekori Tetsuya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bermain basket? Aku sering melihatmu memandang lekat-lekat pada orang yang sedang bermain basket!"

Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya. Walaupun wajahnya datar, tetapi hatinya terasa dongkol. Kagami seperti menyulutkan bensin ke dalam lautan api yang hampir padam.

"Padahal, aku yakin kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang hebat! Ah, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba _one on one_ dengan ku? Kalau kau kalah, kau harus ikut klub basket, Akashi!" serunya lantang.

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap tajam si alis bercabang. " **Jangan ganggu aku** **.** " ucapnya sangat sinis, sehingga membuat Kagami bungkam. Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih mematung tak percaya.

Ia merasa, hidup ini tidak adil.

Setiap kali ia menyakiti Kagami, dirinya juga tersakiti.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa setiap kali sang ayah menyakiti dirinya, rasanya begitu mudah?

Tetsuya tidak pernah membenci orang tuanya. Karena merekalah, ia dapat lahir di dunia ini. Tapi bagi mereka, Tetsuya beruntung karena sudah dilahirkan. Sedangkan, Seijurou lahir dengan keberuntungan yang melimpah.

Tetsuya adalah aib keluarga Akashi, meskipun ia yakin sekali belum pernah mempermalukan nama keluarganya. Selama hidupnya, ia juga belum pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang berarti.

Sambil memandang langit mendung yang berada di luar jendela, angannya menerawang tinggi selagi bertanya-tanya. Satu pertanyaan yang kerap muncul dalam benaknya.

 _Untuk apa aku hidup?_

 **. . . . .**

Seijurou mengurung diri di perpustakaan rumahnya, ia sedang perang dingin dengan sang ayah. Sepeninggal Tetsuya pagi ini, Seijurou protes akan ketidakadilan yang terjadi dirumah ini. Namun nyatanya, ia kalah telak. Sang ayah selalu mengatasnamakan _demi keluarga Akashi_. Akan tetapi, bagi Seijurou semua itu terlihat seolah hanya untuk kepentingan Akashi Masaomi seorang.

Sambil melihat album-album lama, ia bernostalgia. Dahulu, ada masa dimana keempatnya akur layaknya keluarga bahagia. Dulu sekali. Melihat senyum si bungsu yang tercetak di kertas itu, sontak membuatnya menitikkan air mata lagi. Seijurou bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali adiknya itu tersenyum ceria. Ceria. Ya, seperti dahulu kala.

Rasa bersalah selalu menyelimuti dirinya, sampai-sampai ia tak punya keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Tetsuya.

Ada kekosongan hampa di hatinya yang tidak bisa di jelaskan oleh kata-kata. Rasa sakit yang tercipta karena alur kehidupan yang mengalir hingga saat ini. Juga karena takdir kejam yang berpihak kepadanya.

 **. . . . .**

Pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa duduk memandangi teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan, dirinya diberi keringanan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang menguras fisik.

Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah novel bersampul hitam yang masih mulus belum tersentuh. Hiruk pikuk suasana sekolah membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

 _Sampai kapan aku masih bisa memandang dunia ini?_

Tanpa sadar, Kagami berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang melamun. "Yo, Akashi. Apa cederamu itu masih belum sembuh?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sebodoh apa Kagami, hingga masih berpikir perban di tangannya adalah sebuah cedera serius? Padahal, di lengannya hanya ada bekas suntikkan.

"Ini bukan cedera, Kagami- _kun_ _._ " jawabnya datar.

Kagami tersenyum. Tanpa si _baby blue_ sadari, dirinya sudah mulai membuka diri ke orang lain. Dan Kagami merasa beruntung, karena mungkin ialah orang pertama di sekolah ini yang diberi respon positif oleh Tetsuya.

"Lalu itu apa?"

Tetsuya memandang tangan kirinya sejenak. "Ini hanya bekas—" kepalanya terasa berat tiba-tiba. Seluruh hal yang dilihatnya terasa berputar. Kagami terlihat cemas ketika Tetsuya menunjukkan raut wajah yang kesakitan. Dan hal terakhir yang Tetsuya dengar adalah ketika Kagami berteriak memanggil namanya.

 **. . . . .**

Seijurou segera bergegas ketika mendapat telepon dari sekolah adiknya yang mengabarkan hal buruk. Si bungsu jatuh pingsan ketika pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung, padahal ia hanya duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

Raut wajahnya cemas. Dalam hati, ia merapalkan doa. Berharap keadaan adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Seijurou tahu, Tetsuya itu orang yang kuat. Namun, tetap saja kekhawatiran menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Tolong dipercepat, Tanaka- _san_ " perintahnya kepada sang supir. Seijurou mengutuk kedua orangtuanya yang tidak menjawab teleponnya. Mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Tetsuya.

Mobil sedan mewah itu berhenti di gerbang SMA Seirin. Dengan cepat, Seijurou langsung melesat keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke gedung bangunan. Seluruh penghuni sekolah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan penerus Akashi _corp._ yang tiba-tiba itu. Banyak siswi yang berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia acuhkan. Pikirannya hanya terisi oleh satu nama, Tetsuya.

Sambil menggeser pintu ruangan UKS itu dengan kasar, Seijurou mengatur napasnya. Berjalan menuju salah satu ranjang yang berada di balik tirai.

"Tetsuya..." panggilnya lirih, ketika ia melihat si _baby blue_ sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

" _Anoo_ , Akashi- _san_?" tanya Kagami yang daritadi setia menemani teman sekelasnya itu.

Raut wajah Seijurou masih cemas, ia langsung berjalan menuju Kagami dan mencengkram erat kedua bahu pemuda tersebut. Kagami yang bingung hanya diam menatap kedua iris _dark crimson_ itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?" tanyanya tajam sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kagami.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Mungkin karena kelelahan? Tapi tadi ia sempat sadar sebentar, lalu _sensei_ menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur akibat obat yang diminumnya tadi." jelas Kagami yang membuat Seijurou melepaskan cengkramannya dan bernapas lega.

Seijurou mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, kemudian berbalik badan dan memandang adiknya yang sedang tertidur. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya.

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

Sambil tersenyum miris, ia mengusap lembut wajah Tetsuya. "Apa kau dekat dengan Tetsuya?"

Kagami mengangguk, namun ragu untuk menjawab. "Ia… menutup dirinya rapat-rapat."

"Tetsuya dulunya bukan orang yang seperti itu," ia menghela napas sejenak. "Karena itu, jangan menyerah."

"Lalu, apa yang merubahnya?" Kagami menatap Seijurou tajam. Merasa pembicaraan mulai serius, si sulung memandang lawan bicaranya juga.

"Bisakah kita keluar sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Ya." jawab Kagami mantap.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya merasa kepalanya sudah lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Namun, iris biru langit itu membulat mendapati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Anii-sama_?" tanyanya lirih.

Seijurou mengusap lembut pucuk kepala adiknya yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanyanya lembut.

Tetsuya segera bangkit, tetapi ditahan oleh Seijurou. "Tidur saja, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau kelelahan."

Mengangguk lemah, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk menuruti permintaannya. Lagipula, sudah lama ia dan sang kakak tidak sedekat ini. Kira-kira, terakhir kali mereka saling berinteraksi sebagai kakak adik adalah tiga tahun yang lalu?

Tetsuya tidak peduli. Memandang sosok yang ia kagumi sedekat ini sudah membuat hatinya hangat kembali. Bolehkah ia bersikap egois saat ini? Dengan berharap agar waktu berjalan sedikit lebih lambat? Agar ia bisa memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin.

"Tetsuya..." Panggil seijurou. Tetsuya masih menatap lekat wajah kakaknya.

"Ada apa, _Nii-sama_?"

Seijurou tersenyum kecut. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, aku lebih suka panggilan yang sebelumnya."

Tetsuya menggeleng. " _Otou-sama_ akan marah kalau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang dulu."

Kedua tangan Seijurou menggenggam tangan adiknya yang putih, pucat. "Panggil aku seperti dulu kalau _Otou-sama_ sedang tidak ada..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Sei- _nii_ _._ "

Mobil sedan mewah itu melaju cepat di jalanan yang sepi. Sang sopir—Tanaka, tersenyum lembut tatkala melihat dari kaca kalau kedua tuan mudanya itu dekat kembali.

 **. . . . .**

"Apa kau gila, _anata_? Aku pikir perbuatanmu kali ini sudah keterlaluan!" Akashi Tetsuko, istri dari Akashi Masaomi, menatap geram suaminya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Merasa diabaikan, Tetsuko melempar berkas ke meja kerja Masaomi.

"Kalau kau serius melakukannya," ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menahan tangisan yang kini hampir mulai pecah. "Aku akan menuntut cerai!"

Masaomi menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Tetsuko heran. "Apa maumu? Bukankah dari dulu kita sudah sepakat?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Berkas yang dilempar oleh Tetsuko berserakan di atas meja, memperlihatkan 2 buah nama yang sama-sama bermarga Akashi. Terpapar wajah si bungsu dan si sulung dalam lembar pertama berkas tersebut, dengan sebuah huruf bercetak miring yang mencantumkan 2 buah pilihan.

"LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT SELAMA INI! KARENAMU, AKU TELAH MENJADI IBU YANG GAGAL! MEMBIARKANMU MEMOJOKKAN TETSUYA? KINI AKU MUAK MENJADI PENONTON SAJA!" teriaknya frustasi, air mata penyesalan berlinang di matanya. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia tengah menyakiti buah hatinya, anak bungsunya, membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan emosi.

Masaomi bangkit perlahan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Tetsuko.

 _PLAAKK!_

Ia mendaratkan tamparan keras ke pipi pucat istrinya. Membuat sang istri tak ubahnya patung, terdiam bisu dalam rasa shock yang mendalam. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Tidak akan kubiarkan jika kau mengacaukan rencanaku!"

Tetsuko meringis perlahan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi garang. Perempuan itu mengepalkan jemari tangannya, berusaha menahan gejolak amarah seraya memegang pipi kanannya. " **Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup, Masaomi. Aku muak dengan segala sandiwara yang kau buat** **.** " ucapnya dengan sinis, penuh penekanan. Tetsuko segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Masaomi, berniat meninggalkannya dengan tekad yang kuat.

"Silahkan saja. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah penerus Akashi _corp._ " ucap Masaomi ketika Tetsuko sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tetsuko tak menghiraukan pernyataan tersebut, ia terus berjalan keluar. Pintu ditutup dengan kasar dan keheningan melanda tempat itu. Masaomi segera berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tangannya beralih untuk mencengkram sebuah kertas hingga hampir robek. Sebuah senyum maniak tertoreh di wajahnya.

Dalam kertas itu hanya tertera sebuah perjanjian. Kesepakataan antara pihak rumah sakit dengan keluarga Akashi.

 _Jadwal Operasi : 1_ _4_ _November 201_ _x_

 _Pendonor : Akashi_ _Tetsuya_

 _Kendala : Pendonoran hati untuk Pasien Akashi Seijurou_

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Seijurouku, Tetsuko!"

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dengan perlahan.

"Masuk saja, tidak di kunci" ucapnya datar.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita dewasa berambut serupa dengan dirinya. Wanita itu bergegas masuk dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tetsuya terkejut, tetapi masih bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan raut wajah datar. "Ada apa, _Okaa-sama_?"

Tetsuko langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat-erat, seolah tak ingin membiarkannya disakiti oleh orang lain lagi. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Tet- _chan_ " ucap ibunya lembut. Mata wanita itu dipenuhi kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, menunjukkan pancaran kasih sayang yang selama ini Tetsuya idam-idamkan.

Iris _aqua_ itu sontak melebar, tak percaya. Kedua pelupuk matanya terasa berat, seolah begitu banyak emosi mengalir dan tak dapat terbendung lagi. Pipinya terasa basah, sudut matanya meneteskan air mata. Namun, ia menggeleng dengan lemah dan penuh rasa tak berdaya. "Tidak bisa, _O_ _kaa-sama._ _.._ Kalau aku pergi, _Anii-sama_ bisa mati..."

Pelukan lembut itu terlepas, membuat Tetsuya kebingungan dan sedikit kaget. Tetsuko mencengkram erat kedua lengannya. "JANGAN BODOH TET- _CHAN_! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU!" teriaknya sambil berlinang air mata juga. Isak tangisnya tak dapat ditahan, Tetsuko hanya mampu memohon agar anak bungsunya itu mau pergi bersamanya.

Tetsuya menepis tangan ibunya. Sebuah senyum miris terpatri dalam wajahnya yang sering kali datar. "Aku sudah _lelah,_ _O_ _kaa-sama._ Biarkan aku _beristirahat_ _._ "

Lutut Tetsuko terasa lemas, tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi gumpalan gelatin yang tak berbentuk lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai, menangisi kebodohannya selama ini. Kedua tangannya kembali mencengkram lengan Tetsuya, kali ini suaranya melembut dengan sendu.

"Maafkan _O_ _kaa-san_ _,_ Tet- _chan_... Maafkan _O_ _kaa-san_ karena tidak pernah becus mengurusi dirimu... Jangan... Jangan tinggalkan... _Okaa-san..._ " tangisnya kembali pecah, kedua bahunya bergetar menahan sesenggukkan.

Tetsuya berlutut di lantai, membiarkan tubuhnya yang ringkih jatuh ke arah sang ibunda tercinta. Jemarinya yang lembut menyapu air mata ibunya, lengan kecilnya yang berbekas luka memeluk erat sang ibu. "Aku sudah memaafkan _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ sejak dulu. Aku mencintai kalian semua... Karena itu, biarkan aku menuntaskan tugasku, _Okaa-sama..._ " ucapnya lirih.

Tetsuko diam membatu, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa henti. Ya, air mata penyesalan.

"Biarkan aku mendonorkan hatiku kepada _Anii-sama..._ "

 **. . . . .**

Seijurou, putra pertama dari pasangan Masaomi dan Tetsuko, terpaksa lahir dengan keadaan _premature_. Tubuhnya sudah lemah sejak kecil, tetapi ia memiliki ribuan bakat yang sangat bermanfaat bagi keluarga Akashi. Bakat-bakat yang mampu membuat nama Akashi melejit dengan pesat.

Seijurou tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang serta perhatian yang berlebih. Sedangkan, Tetsuya selalu di nomor dua kan. Saat Seijurou jatuh sakit, ibu serta ayahnya selalu pontang-panting mencari dokter terbaik. Namun kalau Tetsuya yang sakit, mereka bahkan tak mau mengurusnya.

Pernah ada suatu masa dimana keempatnya berkumpul layaknya keluarga pada umumnya. Ada waktu dimana sang _baby blue_ masih tersenyum polos, sebersih warna matanya yang bersinar cerah. Seolah ia belum tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia itu. Namun, waktu seperti itu hanya terjadi sesaat.

Tepat ketika sang sulung tumbang dan divonis menderita gagal ginjal, Masaomi bertindak bodoh. Ia hanya mengutamakan keselamatan Seijurou. Tetsuya adalah orang paling cocok diantara mereka bertiga, sehingga dengan terpaksa si bungsu pun harus menjadi pendonor.

Mulanya, Tetsuya hanya diperintahkan untuk mendonorkan darahnya. Namun, belakangan terdapat keadaan darurat dimana Seijurou sangat membutuhkan donor ginjal. Mau tidak mau, si bungsu harus rela menjalani hidup dengan hanya memiliki satu ginjal.

Pada saat itulah, Tetsuya kehilangan segalanya. Ia harus melepaskan basket dari hidupnya, mengingat ia sudah tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang menguras fisik. Dengan penuh rasa kecewa dan marah, ia membakar kedua sepatu basketnya. Bahkan bertindak lebih ekstrim dengan menulis surat pengunduran diri dari klub basket SMP-nya.

Kini, sepasang iris biru langit yang selalu teduh itu terlihat hampa, kosong. Tak ada binar semangat lagi di dalamnya, tak ada pancaran kebahagiaan di mataya. Ia mulai berubah menjadi boneka tali yang dijalankan oleh Masaomi. Menuruti segala kemauan ayahnya tanpa pernah membatah, entah bodoh atau memang Tetsuya sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, keadaan Seijurou bukannya membaik malah kian memburuk. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Memperoleh donor yang cocok adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik. Walaupun ia masih bisa ditangani secara intensif tanpa melakukan operasi.

Namun, Akashi Masaomi memanglah gila. Ia lebih memilih opsi pertama dan mengorbankan anak keduanya dengan seenak hati. Ia berinisiatif untuk melakukan operasi terhadap putranya sendiri.

Tetsuya tahu kalau ia menuruti keinginan ayahnya kali ini, ia akan mati. Tapi menurutnya, itu lebih baik daripada Seijurou yang mati.

Karena Seijurou adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Idolanya.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuya merasa jenuh di kamarnya sendiri. Kini ia memilih untuk membaca novel di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Saking menghayati cerita yang tertulis di buku itu, ia tidak sadar jika sang kakak sudah ada di sebelahnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Tetsuya" Panggil Seijurou lembut ketika Tetsuya sedang membalik halaman novelnya.

Tetsuya menoleh ke sumber suara. Memandang Seijurou cukup lama, memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada di dekatnya itu nyaa. Bukan sebuah mimpi.

" _Anii-sama"_ Tetsuya menutup bukunya. Menatap sepasang _deep crimson_ yang hangat itu. "Ada apa?"

Seijurou mengambil posisi duduk di samping adiknya. "Sudah ku bilang, kalau tidak ada _otou-sama_ panggil aku dengan sebutan yang dulu saja"

Tetsuya menunduk. " _Gomen_ Sei- _nii_ " ucapnya lirih.

Seijurou mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Tetsuya. "Tidak apa"

Hening sejenak, keduanya tenggelam dalam konflik batin masing-masing. Hembuasan angin menyapu kulit keduanya. Menerbangkan beberapa lembar daun.

Seijurou menghela napas. "Ku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya membuang pandangannya. "Memangnya kapan aku bertindak bodoh, sei- _nii_?"

"Kau selalu bertindak bodoh karena menuruti kemauan si tua brengsek itu!" Nada Seijurou meninggi.

"Setidaknya, si tua brengsek itu adalah ayah kandung kita berdua"

Kedua tangan Seijurou membingkai wajah si bungsu. Di tariknya wajah yang selalu berekpresi datar untuk menatap matanya. _Deep crimson_ bertemu _aqua_.

"Berhentilah menjadi boneka tali _otou-sama_! Berhentilah—" Seijurou melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Tetsuya. Kemudian melingkarkannya ke tubuh adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. "—berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri demi aku. Kau hanya hidup satu kali, Tetsuya"

Sama halnya seperti sang kakak, Tetsuya juga kembali menitikkan air mata. Hanya saja, ia menangis dalam diam.

Terlambat.

Ya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Walaupun ingin, Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia sudah terjebak dalam jerat jaring Masaomi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya"

"…"

"Ku mohon tetaplah hidup"

"Aku… Aku ingin hidup bersama Sei- _nii_!" Ucap si bungsu lantang di sela tangisnya.

Seijurou tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap wajah adiknya yang masih menangis. "Yaa ,Tetsuya. Ayo kita hidup bersama" lalu menghapus air mata Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Terpaku pada kenyataan yang tak pernah ia duga.

Seijurou peduli kepadanya.

Setelah tangisnya reda, Seijurou menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya. "Ayo masuk kedalam rumah. Disini dingin" ucapnya lembut

Tetsuya hanya membiarkan dirinya di tarik oleh sang kakak untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu. Namun,

"SEI- _NIII_!" Teriaknya panik ketika Seijurou tiba-tiba tumbang di hadapannya.

 **. . . . .**

Kagami hanya memandang Tetsuya yang sedang melamun. Kini, ia sudah tahu kenyataan mengapa temannya itu bersikap tertutup. Menurut penuturan Seijurou, Tetsuya terlalu terbebani oleh kenyataan yang ada.

Miris.

Hanya itu yang ada di benak Kagami untuk menggambarkan kenyataan yang ada.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Sudah seminggu pula Kagami mati-matian mendekati Tetsuya. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang si _baby blue_ itu terkesan semakin menutupi dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tidak makan selama jam makan siang. Tidak pula membaca novel. Yang dilakukan olehnya hanya menatap kosong langit. Raganya memang ada di tempat itu. Tapi pikirannya melayang jauh ke tempat antah barantah.

Kagami bingung. Ia memang tidak bisa membantu Tetsuya untuk meringankan bebannya. Sebagai orang luar, ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan keluarga si pemuda ringkih.

Ada rasa kagum yang tercipta tat kala Kagami mengetahui segalanya. Tetsuya adalah orang yang paling kuat yang pernah ia kenal. Tak ada yang menyangka jika pemuda ringkih itu bisa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang.

Namun di satu sisi, ia juga mengasianinya. Tetsuya hidup, tapi seolah ia mati. Ia tidak memiliki kebebasan apapun.

Sapi potong.

Itulah pengandaian yang di buat Kagami. Tetsuya seperti sapi potong yang di pelihara keluarganya. Tidak berprikemanusiaan memang. Dan Kagami muak dengan hal itu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa menjadi seorang penonton.

Sebuah getaran di saku celananya membuyarkan pandangannya. Ia segera merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel _flip_ berwarna merah-hitam.

 _Berkasnya sudah ku kirim. Mohon segera di tangani sebelum waktunya tiba._

Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, Kagami tersenyum. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan bocah biru itu.

 **. . . . .**

Makan malam kali ini, tidak seperti makan malam biasanya. Di meja makan, hanya ada Tetsuya dan Tetsuko. Masaomi pergi ke luar negeri untuk kepentingan bisnis. Sementara Seijurou harus kembali di rawat di rumah sakit pasca tumbang sore itu. Keadaanya memang tidak gawat, hanya saja kian memburuk.

Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok garpu yang bertabrakkan dengan piring.

Tetsuko sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya memandang si bungsu lekat.

"Ada apa _okaa-sama_?" Tanya Tetsuya ketika ia selesai dengan ritual makannya.

Tetsuko hanya menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

Tetsuya mulanya bingung dengan sikap aneh ibunya itu. Namun ia segera sadar ketika mendapati bahwa kelopak matanya kian memberat. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Tetsuya sudah tertidur pulas di kursinya.

Tetsuko bangkit dan menghampiri Tetsuya. " _Oyasumi_ Tet- _chan_ " ucapnya lembut lalu menngecup kening Tetsuya.

Tak lama, seorang pria berjas hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Lalu menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju ke mobil. Tetsuko mengikuti pria tersebut dari belakang.

"Kita akan ke bandara" ucapnya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil

 **. . . . .**

Masaomi marah besar kendati mengetahui Tetsuya dan Tetsuko kabur. Geram, ia mencengkram telapak tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih.

"ARGHHH!" Teriaknya frustasi. "Kurang ajar kau Tetsuko!"

Dering ponsel membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya tegas

" _Kami sudah melacak keberadaan Nyonya dan tuan muda Tetsuya_ "

Masaomi menyeringai. "Lalu, di mana mereka?"

" _Mereka masih berada di Jepang. Di salah satu rumah sakit di Hokkaido"_

Alis Masaomi mengkerut, bingung. "Untuk apa mereka ada di rumah sakit?"

 _"Kami belum tahu, tuan"_

"Segera cari tahu! Lalu kabari aku secepatnya!" titah Massaomi mutlak.

" _Baik!"_

Masaomi memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

Yang benar saja, Keluarganya menyerang balik dirinya sendiri? _Huh,_ Apa mereka tak tahu seberapa besar kekuasaan Masaomi? Mau lari kamanapun juga, Masaomi pasti akan menemukan mereka. Pasti.

 **. . . . .**

"Maafkan _Okaa-san,_ Tet- _chan_ " ucap Tetsuko sambil berlinang air mata.

Tetsuya belum juga sadar akiba pengaruh obat biusnya. Sungguh, Tetsuko merutuki kebodohannya yang asal memberikan obat kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

Kata dokter, dosisnya terlalu berlebihan walaupun tidak menyebabkan overdosis. Kondisinya sudah stabil, tapi seolah si bungsu enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Hampir seharian ia tertidur pulas. Terbuai dalam mimpi hingga melupakan kenyataan yang ada.

"Se-sei- _nii…_ " lirih Tetsuya

"TET- _CHAN_? TET- _CHAN_ SUDAH SADAR? INI _OKAA-SAN,_ TET- _CHAN_!" Tetsuko menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang _aqua_ jernih, namun kosong. "Ini dimana _Okaa-sama_?" tanyanya lemah.

Tetsuko kembali menangis haru. Mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya lembut dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, sayang"

Tetsuya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Bolehkan ia berharap, ini awal dari kebebasannya?

Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan hidup sang kakak?

 _Sei-_ nii. Batin Tetsuya

 **. . . . .**

Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mengetahui kabar kakaknya. Sudah tiga hari pula titel Akashi-nya lepas. Ia dan ibunya hidup sederhana di daerah pedesaan setelah sebelumnya pindah kota.

Hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah kecil yang di kelilingi oleh sawah. Hidupnya terasa damai. Pagi itu, Tetsuko memasak sarapan, dan Tetsuya yang membantunya. Keduanya mulai saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Tetsuko memanjakan Tetsuya akan kasih sayang yang dulu tidak pernah di berikannya. Perlahan, hati yang beku itu kini mencair. Mereka saling tertawa untuk menutupi bebannya masing-masing.

"Tipe wanita idaman Tet- _chan_ itu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Tetsuko jahil.

Tetsuya mengkerucutkan mulutnya. Bersikap merajuk untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. "Aku maunya yang seperti ibu peri dalam cerita Cinderella"

Akashi Tetsuko—yang kini kembali ke marga keluarganya yang dahulu yaitu Kuroko Tetsuko, hanya tertawa lepas menyikapi kepolosan sang anak.

"Peri itu tidak ada Tet- _chan_ "

Kuroko membuang wajahnya yang memerah. "Ta-tapi, ibu peri kan baik. Membantu Cinderella menemukan pangerannya"

Oh, sejak kapan Tetsuya menyukai dongeng seperti ini?

"Hmm, baiklah. Lalu, kalau fisiknya gimana? Apa Tet- _chan_ mau menikahi ibu peri yang sudah menjadi nenek-nenek itu?" Tetsuko makin menjahili Tetsuya.

"Yaa, bukan berarti seperti itu _okaa-san_!"

Tetsuya mengubah sufiks panggilan ke ibunya karena itu adalah permintaan sang ibunda sendiri. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, ia tidak protes. Toh mau pakai _–sama_ ataupun _–san,_ Tetsuko tetap akan menjadi ibu kandungnya.

Aktivitas mereka terganggu ketika pintu di ketuk.

"Tunggu disini, Tet- _chan_ " perintah Tetsuko dengan wajah yang langsung berubah menjadi serius.

Mengintip sejenak, Tetsuko tahu siapa yang datang kali ini. Ia sadar Masaomi memiliki banyak mata-mata yang mengintainya setiap saat. Apalagi semenjak ia mengirimkan surat cerai ke pengadilan.

"Bersembunyilah" ucap Tetsuko pelan kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah ibunya.

Sepeninggalan sang anak, Tetsuko membuka pintunya. Menyambut siapa yang datang. Empat orang pria berjas hitam berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tegas

"Dimana Tetsuya- _sama_?" Tanya sang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri paling depan.

"Untuk apa kalian ada disini?"

"Kami harus menjemput tuan muda Tetsuya. Tuan muda Seijurou kini kritis. Mau tidak mau, ia harus ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"kami terpaksa melakukan kekerasan nyonya. Kami hanya di suruh untuk menjamin keselamatan tuan muda"

Iris _aqua_ Tetsuko membulat. Sebegitu kejamkah Masaomi sampai-sampai ia rela menyakiti istrinya sendiri? "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN TET- _CHAN_ KEPADA KALIAN! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Teriak Tetsuko histeris.

Tepukkan lembut di bahunya membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Tetsuya yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi parasnya yang anggun.

"Sudah ku bilang _okaa-san,_ biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku" ucap Tetsuya lembut.

Tetsuko memeluk Tetsuya erat. Tak mau kehilangan anak bungsunya itu. "Jangan pergi Tet- _chan_! Jangan pergi atau _okaa-san_ akan benar-benar membencimu!"

Tetsuya membalas pelukkan ibunya. " _Okaa-san_ pantas membenci Tetsuya. Tetsuya bukan anak yang baik"

"Tidak, Tet- _chan_ adalah anak yang baik! Tapi _Okaa-san_ akan tetap membenci Tet- _chan_ kalau, Tet- _chan_ mati!"

Walaupun enggan, ia melepaskan pelukkan itu sepihak. "Aku sangat mencintai _okaa-san._ Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kasih sayangmu, _okaa-san_ " ucapnya lirih.

"TIDAK! _OKAA-SAN_ TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR ITU! _"_

Dibalik hadapan ibunya, Tetsuya tersenyum miris. "Selamat tinggal, _okaa-sama_ "

Dan setelah itu, Tetsuko hanya melihat kegelapan.

 **. . . . .**

Mobil itu di landa keheningan. Ia sempat merasa bersalah kepada ibunya karena telah membuat wanita itu jatuh pingsan.

Setelah di antar sampai ke mobil yang ternyata ada Akashi Masaomi di dalamnya, Tetsuya hanya bisa membisu. Sampai ketika Masaomi menutup telepon dari seseorang dengan frustasi.

"TETSUYA!" Masaomi geram. Menatap tajam anak kandungnya sendiri dengan amarah.

Beruntung, Tetsuya sudah kebal. Walaupun dalam hati ia masih sangat takut. "Ada apa, _Otou-sama_?" tanyanya polos.

Masaomi yang duduk di samping Tetsuya langsung mencengkram lengan pemuda ringkih itu erat.

" _Ittai, Otou-sama_ "

"KAU YANG MENGIRIMKAN SURAT PENUNTUTAN KE PENGADILAN?!"

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit. Ia hanya menggeleng karena tak tahu apa yang sedang ayahnya bicarakan.

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

Tetsuya kembali menggeleng. Sungguh, dirinya memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Masaomi melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

 _PLAAKK_

Tamparan itu mendarat mulus di pipi si bocah biru. "Berani-beraninya kalian menusukku dari belakang" Seolah tak memiliki air mata lagi untuk di buang, Tetsuya hanya diam. Menatap Kosong jok yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang _Otou-sama,_ Aku selalu bersedia menuruti perintahmu. Jika ini demi _Anii-sama_ " ucapnya lirih.

Masaomi menyeringai, meraih ponselnya dan kembali menelpon seseorang. "Ini aku! Percepat operasi Seijurou! Kalau bisa malam ini ketika aku sudah sampai di Tokyo!"

 **. . . . .**

Sore itu, langit dipenuhi dengan awan kelabu. Seolah _Kami-sama_ tak menginginkan suasana cerah, awan mendung dipanggilnya untuk menaungi kediaman Akashi. Rumah megah itu tetap berdiri disana, diselimuti kesedihan akan perginya seorang pemuda beriris _aqua_.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, sejak Tetsuya berpindah ke alam lain. Kekal dalam tidurnya, diselimuti kebohongan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya. Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya tetap gigih pada pilihannya. Ia bersikeras mendonorkan hatinya kepada sang kakak. Meregang nyawa demi keinginan kotor seorang ayah—Akashi Masaomi.

Seolah sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, Tetsuko hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Karena belum resmi dengan Masaomi, ia kembali ke rumah mereka. Tempat dimana Seijurou dan Tetsuya tumbuh besar.

Tetsuya tau, ia akan mati. Dan ia mengerti bahwa kematiannya membantu seorang Akashi Seijurou. Perihal pendonoran organ hati, mereka semua menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dari Seijurou.

Pasca operasi, pemuda _scarlet_ itu masih berada dalam perawatan intensif. Belum ada yang berani mengabari bahwa adik semata wayangnya telah tiada. Mereka takut akan ancaman Masaomi.

Kagami hanya memandang sendu potret sosok yang sangat ia kenali itu.

Terlambat.

Sudah sangat terlambat. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melaporkan kasus kekerasan yang terjadi di rumah itu. Semua hal tersebut ia lakukan, atas permintaan Seijurou.

Kagami merasa gagal. Kegagalan mutlak yang membuatnya berharap ada mesin waktu, lalu mengubah masa lalu kelam seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

Catatan kematian Tetsuya di palsukan. Sehingga perbuatan kotor Masaomi tertutupi dari publik. Mereka memberitakan bahwa Tetsuya mati karena penyakitnya. Di tambah dengan bukti-bukti palsu yang sangat meyakinkan, publik percaya begitu saja dan turut ikut berduka cita.

Tapi tidak dengan Kagami. Ia sangat ingin membocorkan perbuatan kejam ini. Tapi ia bisa apa? Melawan keluarga Akashi sama saja mencari mati.

"SIALAN" Kagami meninju dinding di sampingnya keras-keras. Ia terus-terusan meninju dinding itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah mengeluarkan darah. Rasa sakit seperti ini, tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang selalu Tetsuya terima.

Hujan membasahi bumi kala itu. Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

 **. . . . .**

Tetsuko sudah gila.

Ya, ia sudah gila karena harus menyaksikan darah dagingnya sendiri terkubur dibawah permukaan tanah yang sempit itu.

Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu ruang perawatan Akashi Seijurou.

"A..ada apa _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Seijurou lemah di balik masker oksigennya.

Para pengawal yang berjaga di depan ruangan Seijurou menahan Tetsuko agar wanita itu tidak masuk.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku satu-satunya!" berontak Tetsuko.

Iris Seijurou membulat. Ia tidaklah bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. _Puzzle-puzzle_ -nya kini mulai lengkap. Ada satu hal lagi yang hilang. Beruntung Tetsuko ada disana. Dan Seijurou ingin mengklarifikasinya sendiri.

"Dimana Tetsuya, _Okaa-sama_?" Nada Seijurou meninggi. Berharap ibunya mendengar dengan jelas.

Seketika itu juga, Tetsuko berhenti memberontak. Lututnya lemas membuatnya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Para pengawal itu melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Tetsuko.

"Tet- _chan…_ Tet- _chan…_ sudah meninggal"

Lengkap sudah semuanya. Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa sang ayah berusaha menutupi kabar yang ada di luar sana. Menutupi kebenaran orang baik mana yang mau mendonorkan hatinya untuk Seijurou.

"ARGHHHH!" Teriak Seijurou kesal.

Bahkan _Kami-sama_ sama sekali tidak memberikannya waktu untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adiknya.

 **. . . . .**

 ** _Tiga tahun Kemudian_**

Akashi Masaomi terbukti bersalah. Ia dijebloskan ke penjara oleh anak kesayangannya sendiri. Miris memang, tapi bagaimanapun karma itu selalu ada.

Hanya Tanaka, mantan _Butler_ kepercayaannya yang selalu mengujungi dirinya.

"Ini saya temukan ketika membersihkan kamar mendiang tuan muda Tetsuya" Tanaka menyodorkan amplop biru muda kepada Masaomi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Masaomi bingung.

"Kurasa itu untuk anda Tuan"

Masaomi membalik Amplop itu dan mendapati namanya tertulis di pojok kanan atas amplop tersebut. Walaupun enggan, ia membukanya dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Untuk : Akashi Masaomi-sama_

 _Dari : Tetsuya_

 _Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi aib untuk keluarga Akashi,_ Otou-sama _. Apa dengan menjalankan seluruh tugas yang_ Otou-sama _berikan, aku sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti?_

 _Aku beruntung bisa dilahirkan di keluarga Akashi. Walaupun aku sendiri merasa tidak pantas untuk menyandang nama tersebut. Kudengar dari_ okaa-sama, Otou-sama lah _yang memberiku nama ketika aku lahir. Terima kasih_ Otou-sama. _Nama yang kau berikan sangat indah._

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa kau banggakan seperti_ Anii-sama. _Terima kasih karena telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup._

 _Aku selalu menyayangi_ Otou-sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Masaomi meneteskan air matanya. Menyesali kepergian si bungsu. Mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

Namun semua percuma. Toh, penyesalan selalu ada di belakang.

 **. . . . .**

Seijurou meletakkan bunga lili putih itu diatas gundukan makam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya? Ah, kalau kabarku sendiri baik-baik saja. Berkat dirimu, aku sudah bisa hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Yaa, walaupun dokter masih memberikan aku obat yang entah untuk apa" Seijurou tersenyum kecut.

Ia pun berjongkok mengusap nisan yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan Kagami Taiga? Ia kembali ke Amerika untuk menjadi pengacara yang hebat katanya"

"Oh, bodohnya aku. _Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja. Walaupun beberapa tahun lalu ia depresi berat dan hampir gila, tapi sepertinya berkat doamu dari alam sana, ia sudah baik-baik saja. Tak usah Khawatir"

Seijurou menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku menemukan surat yang kau tulis dan sudah membacanya. Kenapa kau harus mengagumiku seperti sosok sang idola? Lagipula aku bukan artis, Tetsuya" ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau memintaku untuk tetap hidup, sementara kau sendiri dengan seenaknya pergi dari dunia ini!" Nadanya kini meninggi.

"Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa tidak ada yang menindasmu di alam sana? Beritahu aku Tetsuya! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Air mata mulai turun dari iris yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi merah-jingga.

Bunyi gemuruh di atas langit menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Namun Seijurou masih enggan meninggalkan tempatnya itu. hingga air-air dari langit itu turun semakin deras, ia hanya berdiam diri menatap nisan yang ada di hadapannya lekat.

"Kalau kau bahagia di alam sana, tolong ajak aku bersamamu. Tetsuya" ucapnya lirih ketika ia sudah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

 **END**

* * *

 **INI APAA?! *banting laptop***

 **yak, ini fic oneshoot pertama Ha-Chan yang panjang wordnya lebih dari 5K.**

 **Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk event yang di buat oleh Kak Yuna Seijurou dan kawan-kawannya. berhubung buat event, Ha-Chan sempet meminta temen Ha-Chan untuk menjadi editor paksaan. *peace***

 **Big thanks for Naka atau mantan author fandom sebelah, Kumiko 'Hi-Chan' Hamano yang udah lama hiatus. Semoga setelah ngedit fic Ha-Chan ini, kamu berenti hiatus wkwkwk**

 **Fic ini kategori non romance :( Jadi maaf kalo AkaKuro nya kurang berasa.**

 **akhir kata,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
